


And You've Got Time

by louisniall, nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [31]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Angry Harry, Angry Louis, Based off of Orange is the New Black heh, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Don't worry they get over it, Hand Jobs, Harry doesn't like Louis, Loss of Prison Virginity, Louis doesn't like Harry, M/M, Penis jokes, Prison, Prison Sex, Rimming, Scratching, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, This gets disgustingly cute for a prison au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The kid sitting on the bed is wearing the new-boy grey uniform, his hair a mess and his eyes slightly red rimmed from crying... But he looks so young, is the thing, and Louis quickly decides he must have a short sentence and only robbed a candy store for some jelly beans." </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Louis is a senior inmate in his block and it's his mission to take Harry's prison virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You've Got Time

**Author's Note:**

> woww day 31 of monthshots! finally over ! so sad :(((
> 
> sooo this is loosely based off of orange is the new black but not REALLY, i just have to catch up on the season and what better way then to write a short prison au
> 
> if anyone actually reads this i have a feeling people will be wanting a full fic so MAYBE :)
> 
> title of the work is from "you've got time" by regina spektor (aka the OITNB opening theme)
> 
> [me](http://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall) and [skye](http://archiveofourown.org/users/strong) would like to THANK YOU all SO MUCH for sticking with us through this long and hard process of a oneshot every other day and from the bottom of our hearts we LOVE you and hope you enjoyed this series :)
> 
> enjoy !
> 
>  
> 
> ( ps i know absolutely nothing about prison so im sorry if it's inaccurate and whatnot)

Louis’ favorite color is blue. Not that it matters, really, but for his whole life, he’d worn blue t-shirts, shorts, boxers, swim trunks, condoms — whatever came in blue, Louis had it.

The sudden switch from blue to orange really did nothing to him, though. He walked in wearing his favorite blue t-shirt, his arms cuffed behind his back, and strode in with a deadly proud smile with dried blood under his fingernails.

That was three years ago, mind you. Three years to the day he got caught for murdering the rat who ran instead of paying him back for the ecstasy. A glorious three years in prison — he loves it, really. He’s only a little sad his sentence is almost over, though.

Of course, his family won't want him back — maybe. His mother still comes and visits him with flowers and a cookie, and she always says he’s welcome back, but she hasn’t told her newest husband that her twenty-two year old son is in prison for stabbing a man in the heart with a copper pipe. But he doesn’t have to know. He’ll say he was at university studying criminal justice. That’ll be a knee slapper for sure.

He wakes up one morning and knows something isn’t right. He checks the single pocket in his orange jumpsuit — his condom is still there. It’s his last one and then his mum’ll have to bring him more. That’ll be a conversation.

He looks over to his little shelf and sifts through his things — toothbrush is there, toothpaste, comb, bathroom slippers and headphones. Everything’s there. He checks to make sure his dick is there too, because it’s prison and really, anything can happen. It’s there, comfortably resting on his closed thighs, thank god.

He sits up in his bed and stretches, popping out the kinks in his back one by one and Zayn hits the bed from under him. “It’s fucking four in the morning,” he says. “Shut the fuck up.”

Louis hits his leg on his bed and bends over to smile down at him. “Sorry. I’ll just bring Niall up here again and make it even _noisier_.”

“I’m not coming up there again,” Niall says. “You can’t just fist me when I say _no_.”

Louis smirks. “Want a go, Liam?”

He hears Liam mumble into his pillow and assumes it’s a no.

His cell mates are the best. Not only were they accomplices to his murder _and_ part of his drug ring, but they’re his fuck buddies, too. It’s pretty fantastic, if you ask Louis.

But he still has this itching feeling in his chest that something’s off — that something isn’t right. He finally looks to the last bed, the only single bed and — there it is. That’s what’s off.

Josh’s cum stained sheets have been stripped off the bed and lined with new, cleaner ones. All of his shit is gone as well. “Did Josh leave last night?”

“You were passed out, mate. He left at like midnight. Got transferred to a new block,” Zayn says. Louis nods, though no one can see him except Niall, but he’s facing the wall and probably asleep again.

Louis isn’t sure when he falls asleep again, but when he wakes up he’s being shaken violently and Zayn is holding him out a fruit cup that he must’ve smuggled. “You missed breakfast, dipshit,” he says. Louis takes the cup and thanks him with a poke to his cheek.

“You reek. Go shower,” he says.

“The rush is there,” Zayn pouts.

“So go wait for the rush to be over. You’re stinking up my living space,” Louis says, playfully pushing him away.

“You sheets smell like jizz,” Zayn says on the way out.

Louis lays back on his pillow, an arm under his head, and slurps the syrup out of the the cup before ripping it all the way open and picking out the pineapples with his fingers. All the other weirdly colored fruits get left on Niall’s drawers as a thank you for the blow job last night and he sits up and pops the kinks out of his back that managed to find their way in again.

As soon as Zayn comes back from the shower Louis heads in and is pleasantly surprised to find his favorite shower isn’t occupied by someone (or someones). He steps in and quickly washes himself down, scrubbing his dried up cum off of his stomach under the hot spray.

The shower shuts off and he gets out, wraps his towel around his waist, and brushes his teeth in the sink, playing with his hair for a good five minutes afterwards until one of the big buff and tattooed guys walks in and he’s totally out of there.

He gets back to his block and he can hear the animated chatter of a Niall and a Zayn having a banter. He strolls in, completely ignoring the new person on the bed, and drops his towel to the floor to put his orange jumpsuit back on.

“Uh, Lou,” Niall says. Louis turns and Niall’s eyes flicker to the single bed. He turns and, for someone who’s been here for three years, having seen it and done it all, he’s really quite embarrassed.

The kid sitting on the bed is wearing the new-boy grey uniform, his hair a mess and his eyes slightly red rimmed from crying. He has a mop, a literal mop (Louis considers using him as a cum-cleaner) of brown hair on his head, green eyes, decent sized biceps, and massive, absolutely _massive_ hands. But he looks so young, is the thing, and Louis quickly decides he must have a short sentence and only robbed a candy store for some jelly beans.

“Um,” Louis says, quite intelligently. Liam snorts behind him. He sticks out his hand and holds his unbuttoned jumpsuit with the other. “I’m Louis.”

The boy smiles. “Harry.”

Louis nods and buttons his suit up once Harry lets go of his hand almost reluctantly. “What’re you in for?”

Harry looks taken aback and Zayn smacks him upside the head. “Let him get used to it first! Jesus Christ, Lou.” Louis rubs the back of his head and turns back to Harry who’s smiling again. He — fucking hell — he has _dimples_. That’s it. Louis wants to take this kids prison virginity, no matter what the cost.

“I assaulted an officer while I was drunk,” he says, looking down at his lap. He stretches out his right hand and Louis notices his knuckles are bright purple. “Punched him in the jaw when he caught me drunk driving.” He lets out a little laugh and looks up. “What about you, Louis?”

“I uh — we —”

Zayn sighs behind him. “Louis killed a guy for drug money and we were all accomplices,” he says. Harry’s eyes go wide for a fraction of a second before they’re normal and unblinking.

“You killed a guy?” Harry asks. Louis nods. “You look like you couldn’t even hurt a butterfly.”

Oh, so he’s a smart ass. Wonderful. “You look like the worst you could do is steal a jelly bean from a candy shop,” he spits back. Niall hisses behind him.

“Ouch,” Niall says. Harry snorts.

“Just call it even,” Harry says, holding out his hand again. “I hit a guy and you killed one.”

Louis nods, and shakes his outstretched purple hand. “Fine. Truce.” Before he can even stop himself he takes a good swing at Harry’s head and knocks him clear back onto the bed, his hand throbbing in pain. As Harry sits back up, his head in his hand, he leans close to him, their noses practically touching. “I can do a _lot worse_ than kill a fucking butterfly, dick.”

He feels arms around him and he’s being pulled back, expects it to be Zayn and tells him to fuck off. It isn’t though — it’s the guard for their cell and he’s being pushed out by the small of his back into the hallway.

\--

He’s asleep again in his bunk, facing the wall, as the others get to know Harry. “Is he always like that?” Harry asks from under him. “Like, does he punch all the new inmates?”

Niall laughs. “Just the ones whose prison virginity he wants to take, yeah,” he says. Harry lets out an audible gulp.

“Prison virginity?”

Louis sits up and leans down over the bed and Harry’s face is suddenly very close to his. “The first fuck in prison,” he says. “And sorry for hitting you.” He’s not really _that_ sorry, but the prison virginity thing is true and he does want to take Harry’s quite badly. “Are you a bottom?”

Harry snorts. “No, not really.”

Louis hums. “I’ll train you, don’t worry.” He reaches down an arm and pats Harry’s head before hoisting himself back up and noticing the red light on outside the door. “Room check,” Louis says, and swings his legs off the bed.

“What’s a room check?” Harry asks, doing as everyone else is and standing by his bed. Niall looks at him and puts a finger to his lips.

The guard who dragged Louis out by his arms before comes in and takes a quick look around their room and clicks his ticker five times. He leaves and Harry begins to move but Louis reaches his foot out and stomps on him hard, shaking his head sternly at him. A second guard comes in, clicks his ticker five times, checks under Niall’s mattress, and walks out.

They wait silently until the light goes off and then everyone breathes. Niall takes his seat back on Liam’s bed next to Liam and Harry next to Zayn on Zayn’s bed. Louis stands in between the beds, his hands behind his back. “So how bout that prison virginity, Harry?”

Harry looks marginally uncomfortable and he frowns. “I — I have to — No,” he says. “I’m not losing my ‘prison virginity’ to the guy who punched me five hours ago.”

Louis is a little insulted but, oh well. “I was gonna go easy on you,” he says, cracking one of his knuckles. “But I’ll let the bigger guys tear you in half.”

Harry’s eyes go wide and he seems as though he’s about to get on his knees in front of Louis, but then straightens up and resumes his normal blank expression, sans dimples. “Fine. I can deal. I’ve got a big black dildo at home.”

“Too much info, mate,” Liam says, leaning back against the wall on his bed. “Didn’t need to know that.”

Harry smirks. “I’m kidding,” he says. He looks hardly at Louis. “But I don’t need your help, thanks. Or your dick, so tell it to have a seat.”

And then everyone laughs as Louis embarrassingly looks down at his crotch and figures out he finds an angry Harry a big turn on. “You’re all wankers,” he says, grabbing his towel and stalking out of the cell.

He has a relatively silent wank onto the shower wall and then leans his head against the wall defeatedly. He doesn’t just want to take Harry’s prison virginity because he’s the prettiest thing to walk into his block since he saw Niall having sex with Zayn in their second week of their sentence, but he seems like a nice guy and he doesn’t want Big Rob in block EE ripping him apart with his giant dick. (Louis has seen that thing in the showers. He still shivers when he thinks about it.) He might have a crush on Harry, but it’s been five hours and it can’t be so because they’re in _prison_ and at this point Louis is just sick of Zayn and Liam and Nialland needs some variation that isn’t his best friend.

He steps out of the shower and thoroughly avoids Big Rob as he conveniently steps out of the shower two down from his own.

\--

“So Harry,” Louis says, twisting his screw driver into the screw for the eighth time, not making it turn the way it needs. “Liking prison?”

Harry’s sat across from him, his cheek in his hand, leaning on his elbow and hammering a nail over and over. “Definitely.”

“Day four, right?” Louis asks, finally screwing the screw into — what is he making again? Oh. A lamp.

“Five,” he says. It’s been five days? Shit. Louis hums.

“Still a prison virgin then?”

Harry drops his hammer annoyedly and looks over at him with a sigh. “Yes, Louis. Still a ‘prison virgin’.”

Louis snorts. “No ones asked to eat you out in the shower? No rimming going on with you and Niall after lights out?” He’s teasing, but he did hear _someone_ in Niall’s bed last night and he really hopes Niall wouldn’t do that to him.

It’s Harry’s turn to snort. “No, that wasn’t me,” he says, picking up the hammer again and finally hitting the nail into whatever he’s making. “Zayn, I think.”

“Zayn doesn’t moan like that,” Louis says offhandedly.

“Then it was Liam.”

“Neither does Liam.”

“Then it was you,” Harry says, meeting his eyes. “Was it?”

“No,” Louis says. “I already had a go with him this week. The day before you got here, actually.”

Harry’s face scrunches up into something akin to disgust and he reaches into the center of the table for another nail. “Niall’s a bottom?”

“Yeah,” he says. “I only bottom for Liam because one time I tried topping and he threatened to rip my penis off.”

Harry snorts. “Lovely.”

“Yeah.” He looks up at Harry. He’s _too_ pretty to be here, really. “You sure you don’t want help with your prison virginity?”

Harry sighs. “I’m going as long as I can with it, okay? I don’t need your tiny dick up my arse, Louis. I’ve seen it,” he tolds up his thumb and pointer finger about a millimeter apart. Louis resists the urge to lean forward and stab Harry with the screwdriver in his hand but almost does when Harry smiles smugly. “Do that and you’ll be here for the rest of your _life_.”

“I took Niall and Zayn _and_ Liam’s virginity,” he says. “Like, their _real_ virginity.”

Harry looks unimpressed. “Lucky for you. Whore.”

“I’m not afraid to stick this right in your heart,” Louis says angrily, lowering his voice so the guard doesn’t hear. “I’ve done it once before.”

Harry holds up his hands in mock fear. “Oh no. Death by a tiny-penised prison inmate.”

Louis returns his screw driver at that moment and goes back to his seat to get his sweatshirt, knocking Harry’s work to the ground and watching the wood splinter painfully. “Twat,” he spits. Harry just smiles.

\--

Two weeks later and Harry is the _star_ of their tiny room.

Not only does he still have his prison virginity, but Louis is going mad. They’re in a proper fight now — Harry’s essentially trying to ruin his life with his charm and dickish attitude.

And the _worst_ part is that Niall told him you only lose your prison virginity if the penis actually goes in your arse, so now Harry’s blown and been blown by the whole bunk _except_ Louis and it’s killing him.

It’s around midnight when a little noise of pleasure comes out from below him and he loses it. He hops down from his bed and pulls Harry by his curls off of Zayn’s cock (“What the fuck, mate?”) and pushes him up against the wall, his lips to the shell of his ear.

“Think you’re doing a good job at teasing me?” Louis asks. Harry laughs lightly and he only tightens his grip on Harry’s hair and pushes a finger dangerously into his throat. “You’re just being a huge _fucking_ dick, you know that?” Harry lets out a tiny whimper and Louis pushes his finger harder, listening to how Harry’s breathing is slowly constricting.

He pulls his finger away and releases his hair, stalking back to his bed and flinging himself under the covers.

He doesn’t hear any more moans, just the rustling of the sheets on the single bed and the muffled breathing around the room.

When Louis wakes up he wakes up wet — his whole lower half feels funny and he sits up and his stomach brushes against something fuzzy. He blindly reaches down and feels a head of hair — he puts two and two together finally and realises that Harry’s waking him up by giving him head.

His eyes shoot open and he lets out a little moan as he bites his wrist — he looks down and notices it’s only three in the morning and Liam will _kill_ him if he wakes him because Harry’s blowing him.

His mouth is absolutely _sinful_. He moves in long strokes up and down, licks his tongue around his head and up the vein on the underside of his cock. “Waited long to do this,” Harry says as he pulls off for a minute, his hot breath hitting the tip of Louis’ dick and making it twitch. Harry smirks and goes back down, enveloping Louis’ cock in his wet _lovely_ mouth.

Louis lets out a silent moan and holds harder onto Harry’s hair as he drops back onto his pillow and bucks his hips up minutely. Harry’s big hand clamps his hips to the bed and sucks him harder, takes him down all the way so that Louis can feel his throat fluttering on his tip.

He bites hard into his pillow and lets out a moan and Zayn kicks the bed from under him. “Shut the _fuck_ up, Lou!” he whisper yells.

“Sorry,” he says too loudly, and it comes out as a moan instead since his body decides to overtake itself and starts to come. Harry pulls off and lets Louis come on his hand, strokes him through it, and doesn’t say anything as he moves off the bed and slinks off to the bathroom to wash his hand.

Louis is laying, panting in his bed, his cock softening on his belly. He looks over and can see Niall smirking at him in the red light of the corridor. Niall gives him a thumbs up and Louis just flips him off, turns himself over and tries to fall asleep.

He says nothing when Harry slips a piece of paper under his pillow.

\--

**_thursday, 3 pm shower stall 7_ **

Louis reads over his note again and looks at the calendar. It’s only Tuesday and he _really_ doesn’t want to wait that long for whatever it is Harry has planned, but he walks past Harry and his mum talking in the visiting room and she hands him a drug-store bag and Louis just _knows_ it’s condoms and such.

When Harry comes back from meeting his mum everyone’s at the outside time but Louis decided to stay back and interrogate. “So,” he says, folding and unfolding the note. “What’s on Thursday at three? Shower seven? Care to share?”

Harry looks up at him momentarily from his bag and then looks away. “It’s a surprise.”

“You know,” Louis says, peering down at the condoms that are indeed in the bag, “I’m clean. I’ve only ever fucked these guys and they’ve only ever fucked each other. We’re all clean. You don’t need those.”

Harry shrugs. “Better safe than sorry.”

Louis frowns. “Are you planning on fucking someone else?” Harry shakes his head.

“Only you,” he says coyly, smiling up at him quickly before he takes out — Jesus, that’s a big bottle of lube.

“Are you planning on crawling up my arse then? That’s a _massive_ bottle of lube.”

Harry smiles down at his bag and shakes his head. “You must think I want you to fuck me _once_ , Louis Tomlinson.”

\--

Thursday rolls around and they run out of breakfast before Zayn can get Louis a fruit cup, so he’s stuck hungry until lunch when he devours his lunch and accidentally eats a bit of his tray.

Harry’s been missing all day except for the meals, when Louis gives him a warm smile and he blushes scarlet, like he’s hiding a big secret. Which he isn’t because the second Louis found the note he snuck into the office at the end of the hall and stole a piece of tape and hung it where all the boys could see it.

At 3 pm Louis slinks into the bathroom to find it empty save the shower running in stall seven. He clears his throat and Harry pokes his head out of the curtain and motions for him to come over.

“Hi,” Harry says, hiding himself behind the curtain. “You came.”

“Course,” Louis says. “Been wanting to bang you since day one.” Harry laughs quietly and steps aside so Louis can step under the stream. “Thanks,” he says, handing Louis his jumpsuit, watching as Harry hangs it on the wall.

Then he’s being pushed roughly up against the wall, lips clashing with his and a hand is on his flaccid dick, kneading it between fingers. “God,” he gasps, pulling on Harry’s wet hair as his tongue slips into his mouth filthily.

Harry pulls back, his eyes as wide as a deer in headlights, and leans forward again, a much more tender kiss this time, but his hand his still stroking Louis’ small cock to hardness, almost coaxing it awake. Louis lets out a soft moan as Harry throws a towel onto the floor and drops to his knees on it, taking Louis’ dick in his mouth and licking it over and over with his tongue as it hardens in his mouth. His left hand reaches back around himself and Louis watches Harry slip two fingers in easily, which means _that’s_ what he was doing before louis got here. His other hand reaches between Louis’ legs and kneads his balls between his thumb and forefinger, and that’s all it takes and Louis is fully hard in Harry’s pretty mouth.

It’s a slow start — Harry takes him down slowly, pulling off every so often to lick at the new bead of precum that dribbles from his slit. Harry’s hand his moving languidly up and down the part he isn’t getting in his mouth and it’s so overwhelming that Louis has had to tug on his balls or squeeze the base of his cock several times just to keep from coming.

Harry grazes his teeth on the sensitive head and Louis lets out his first real moan, letting it echo through the communal bathroom as Harry takes him all the way down his throat, his nose pressed to Louis’ belly and his throat fluttering around his tip. Louis thrusts forwards just a little and Harry pulls off choking, strings of spit still attaching him to Louis’ erection sitting in front of his face.

“You’re a lot bigger than you seem,” Harry says, pulling off and panting, his voice completely wrecked from sucking cock. He smiles up at Louis, his lips swollen and red and spit covered.

“I know,” Louis says, tugging him up by his shoulders and kissing him. He licks into Harry’s mouth and it’s really quite filthy — he would rather not like to think that he’s technically sucking his own dick.

“You gonna take my prison virginity?” Harry asks against his lips, biting and tugging on his bottom one. Louis reaches around and squeezes one of his arse cheeks, probes a finger around his hole to find he’s nice and wet and stretched.

“Yeah,” Louis says, pulling back. “Gonna fuck you right through this shower wall.”

Harry smirks and turns to bend over, resting his forearms against the shower wall and spreading his legs. _God_ , he’s pretty. His hole his pink and waiting, so lovely and it looks like it’s barely been touched by anything. As Louis lubes himself up kneels down and licks a stripe over it, sticking his tongue inside quickly and fucking it in and out, his motivation being Harry’s moans reverberating off the walls. He pulls back and grabs one of his arse cheeks and squeezes hard until the area around his fingers is white and then pulls back and smacks it hard, hard enough that the sound bounces off the walls along with Harry’s cry of, “Oh fuck yeah!”

Louis does it again, and then again and again in quick succession, until the area is red and raw and when he pinches it Harry fidgets. He runs his hot wet tongue over the red part of his pretty cheek and Harry bucks backwards, as if asking for more.

“More?” Louis asks, giving his cock a few tugs. Harry whines and shakes his head.

“Want you to _fuck_ me,” he says into his arm.

“Harry,” he says questioningly, standing and lining himself up with Harry’s _pretty_ hole, “are you a _virgin_?”

Harry whimpers and shakes his head. “It was only once, though.”

Louis takes that as a perfect moment to thrust in to the hilt and have Harry moan his name loud enough they can probably hear it in Big Rob’s block. He gives Harry a millisecond to adjust before he slowly pulls out and slams back in, slowly pulls out and slams back in. The way he’s thrusting into Harry not only has him grunting like a fucking animal, but it’s also hitting Harry’s head against the wall with every thrust.

“Faster,” Harry whines, swatting a hand backwards and digging his nails into Louis’ wet chest when he finds it. He scrapes down harshly, leaving red raised lines on Louis’ torso and he just pounds in faster, Harry’s head hitting harder against the wall until it starts producing a sound that echoes around the room.

Louis is relentless with him. He grips Harry’s hips hard and thrusts mercilessly into him — doesn’t care that Harry’s begging him to go harder and faster and deeper, doesn’t care that another inmate snorts on his way out of the bathroom, doesn’t care that he’s barreling dangerously close to his orgasm already. He sets his own harsh pace, his skin slapping against Harry’s, making the red blotch on his arse stay red and pretty and sore.

He reaches a hand around to grab at Harry’s cock and starts tugging in time to his thrusts, and he comes in no time, loud and hard all over the shower floor as it’s immediately washed away by the water still streaming over them. Harry slumps forward, his head lolling downward, his arms swinging as Louis continues to fuck into him to reach his own climax.

He does soon enough — tells Harry to stop being a rag doll and hold himself up for just a second longer, and comes in hot white ropes all over Harry’s back that make him see stars as it washes down the drain.

Louis slumps back against the wall, tugging Harry with him and holding the younger boy to his chest, kissing his sopping hair.

Eventually they have to get out because they miss dinner and the evening shower rush comes in, and on the way out Zayn rolls his eyes and Niall claps like a seal at their disheveled appearances.

Back in the block Harry flops down onto his bed, his arm thrown over his eyes. “God fucking _damn_ ,” he says. Louis smirks as he towels himself off and slips back into his jumpsuit.

“That good?”

“I’m going to be limping for days,” Harry says, smiling at him from under his arm. “Maybe even till the end of my sentence.”

“How long is that by the way?” Louis asks. He himself only has two years left to go.

“Two years,” Harry says. “Then I’m home free.”

“Got a boyfriend?” Louis asks, hanging his towel on the plastic hook on the wall. Harry snorts.

“No.”

“We get out the same time, you know,” Louis says. “I’ve got a five year sentence and this is my third year here.”

Harry sits up and plays with the end of his blanket, his hair still dripping down his chest. “Would — would it be weird if I asked you — ask you to not, like, fuck anyone else?”

Louis looks over from making his bed. “You mean like just you?” He tries his best to hide a smile. “Like boyfriends? Because if we declare that, no one’ll touch you.”

Harry nods. “Yeah, like boyfriends. We could even feed each other fruit cups.”

Louis laughs and nods. “We can be boyfriends.”

Harry pauses. “Can boyfriends sleep in the same bed?”

Louis laughs. “If boyfriends don’t tell their other cell mates and don’t wake them for a midnight round, then yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated !!!!  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/louisniaii)  
> [tumblr](http://www.mullingurrs.tumblr.com)  
> [ao3](http://www.archiveofourown.com/users/louisniall)


End file.
